


Closet

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And really sad, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I Mention, Edd is a good boyfriend, Edd is doing great, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy gay boys, Good thing he has an Edd, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Tord is really gay and sad, Tord is sad and gay, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "Tord, come out of the closet.""Edd, I know this isn't gonna be easy for you to take in, but I'm gay."





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo

Tord lays on the floor of his closet, surrounded by varies red and green stuffed animals. He cuddled his way deeper into them, not caring that it ruffled his skirt and messed up his hair.

He sniffled softly, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes. The Norwegian honestly didn't even know why he was crying. Maybe because it was a loud day, and he couldn't get those voices in his head to be quiet. Maybe it was because of the panic attack he'd had earlier when he saw those dark figures moving in the hall, even though he knew they were just hallucinations.

Whatever it was, he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to sit here, cry out his feelings, and then go snuggle up with his boyfriend, Edd. Edd always made him feel better, and every single time something was wrong, all Tord wanted to do was cry and run to him.

But, of course, he couldn't do that. He couldn't bother Edd everything, that wasn't fair at all. Edd had problems of his own. Self esteem issues, insomnia, etc... Tord didn't want to add onto that.

The tears continued to flow, small sobs leaving him. His chest ached, and he felt almost as if he couldn't breathe. He hated it, he hated it so much. He wanted it to stop, he really, really wanted it to stop, he would rather die then keep feeling this way. Even if he didn't REALLY want to die, at the moment he'd rather be dead then feel like this.

Foot steps sounded from within in the bedroom, and Tord quickly wiped his eyes, making sure to rid himself of any tears. (And snot, more disgustingly so.) Once he was sure his face didn't look like he'd been crying, he perked up to listen in case someone was searching for him.

Gently, someone knocked on the closet door, slightly startling Tord. Before words were even spoken, he knew who it was.

"Tord, come out of the closet." 

"Edd, I know this isn't gonna be easy for you to take in, but I'm gay." 

The green hooded male let out a long sigh, running a hand down his face. He loved Tord, he really did, but he was not in the mood for this. Dishes needed to be washed, and he was not going to do it alone. Meaning his boyfriend needed to exit thy closet, and he needed to do it now.

"You know that wasn't what I meant, you fucking little gremlin." 

Tord laughed, snuggling his face further into the many stuffed animals that lay all over his closet floor. He loved making that joke, even though he was sure that by now, everyone was tired of it.

"Sorry, Eddy.."

"Don't apologize, just get your ass out here, and help me clean up the kitchen." 

Tord nodded, though he knew Edd couldn't see it. He slowly pushed himself up, straightening the green skirt that he wore out. He stretched both his arms, and legs, yawning (as he was tired from the crying), before clicking the closet door open and sliding through the small crack. Giving Edd a tired smile, the Norwegian waved. 

"Whadda ya need, babe?" 

Edd frowned a little, grabbing Tord by his chubby cheeks. The small Norwegian squeaked, attempting to smile more as Edd held and very carefully examined his face.

"You look sad." He very bluntly said, his thumbs lightly wiping at Tord's cheeks. Though he'd done his best to hide it, it was easy to tell that the red hooded male had been crying.

"Green bean, m' fine." Tord stated, though it was muffled due to the fact that his face was being almost painfully squished by his boyfriends hands. Edd shook his head Tord, releasing his face, and scooping him up into his arms.

"Boyfriend instinct says you're sad. What's wrong?" 

"Mmmmm..." 

"Toooooord, I wanna help." Edd whined, beginning to carry Tord fully out into the bedroom. He gently set the Norwegian down on the fluffy mattress, sitting down next to him, and pulling him into his lap right away.

Tord shrugged a little, mumbling weak protests. He nuzzled his face into Edd's chest, breathing in the tallers scent. It was calming, and it made him feel all warm and safe.

After a few moments of silence, the green hooded male seemed to understand. "Loud day?" 

"Loud day." 

Edd nodded, picking Tord up again and returning him to the closet. He set the Norwegian down, allowing him to settle back into the many soft stuffed animals. "I'll be right back, okay babe?" 

"Mkay.." 

Tord sighed, feeling horrid for wasting Edd's time with one of his "Loud days". He didn't feel like it was fair.. of course, he appreciated everything he already knew Edd was going to do. His boyfriend had a practically flawless system, it always managed to get Tord feeling like his normal self again.

Not even ten minutes later, Edd returned, a huge grin on his face.

"Hehe, I got us out of doing the dishes~"

Tord giggled, smiling softly and making grabby hands at Edd. He was ready for his cuddles now, even if he felt the tiniest bit selfish for it. Edd happily sat on the ground, pulling Tord back into his lap, and nuzzling his cheek affectionately against the smaller boy.

"Mmmm, I love you. You know that, right Tordie?" 

"Of course.. I love you too, so, so much.." The Norwegian murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Edd's lips. Edd kissed back, rubbing Tord's sides gently.

Hours passed, the two males cuddling, and mumbling sweet nothings to one another. Soft kisses were exchanged, until Tord managed to drift off to sleep. snoring loudly. 

By the time he woke, Tord was sleepily smiling, a dumb lovestruck look in his eyes. Edd grinned seeing it, ruffling Tord's hair.

"Mmm, you feel better now, baby?" 

"Hehhe, yeah, I do.. thanks, Eddy~" Tord hummed, his heart feeling much lighter. He was content. Edd sweetly kissed the Norwegian, wrapping is arms tighter around Tord's waist.

"Now, are you ready to come out of the closet?" 

"Edd, this is gonna be a lot to take in, but I'm gay-"

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuuwu


End file.
